Eri, Awry
by codenamesazanka
Summary: "She's a comrade," Shigaraki says, and his words are sharp and final. "She's part of my team." AU. Eri is taken in by the League of Villains, a collection of scenes. Manga Spoilers.
1. Scene One: Brave

**Brave**

* * *

The new place is much too familiar.

Eri hides herself underneath Mister's long coat, bumping into him. There's only a grunt and a warning nudge, but he doesn't do anything else, so Eri knows she's okay. She latches tightly onto his leg, and as much as she wants to hide her face, she doesn't. She's going to be brave. So she peeks out with one eye, and watches.

Spinner steps in front of Mister and her. He looks back at them, at her just for a second, before looking forward again. Shigaraki stands in front, the leader that he is. All his attention is on someone far, far away. 'Doctor', Shigaraki called the far away man, and Eri doesn't like how Doctor shouts like a crazy person, or how he's speaking so mean towards Shigaraki. She doesn't like his place that they are in, dim except for the glowing tanks containing monsters, every one of them. Most of all, she doesn't like it, not at all, when Doctor stops speaking, shifting in his chair as if trying to look at something.

Trying to look at her.

"What's this now," says Doctor. "What have you picked up, Shigaraki?"

Without looking back, Shigaraki replies: "She was the kid at the center of Overhaul's operation."

"Ho ho! The one he was using for his bullets?" At this, Eri flinches, and starts trembling. Twice moves closer to her and Mister.

Shigaraki asks, "You knew about that?" and Doctor says, "I know everything."

That's a lie, Eri thinks. He can't know she likes milk tea, because she only just discovered that herself recently. He can't know her favorite color, which changed to yellow last week. Yellow like Himiko's hair that she had let down and then taught Eri how to braid.

And above all, he doesn't know that Eri will not hesitate to scream and thrash now, to scratch and kick, so the League can hear her and find her and save her. They taught her that.

When Doctor asks to see her, she is ready to do so. Everyone is quiet, everyone is glancing back and forth at her, at Shigaraki, at Doctor. Even Dabi, who is never around, the League member she knows least, has appeared next to Mister.

Doctor laughs. "Just a look, just have her step out. I won't do anything. As a physician, I work with children all the time, you know."

Besides her, someone mutters. "Whatever hospital he works at should be shut down for being shit at background checks." Eri thinks it's Dabi.

Shigaraki looks back for the first time since they've arrived here. He stares at her for a few seconds, and she stares back, and then he waves a hand. "Eri."

There is a lot of loud whispering, with Spinner and Twice saying to Shigaraki that he shouldn't, with Mister trying to pry her off his leg, with Himiko leaning down to tell her it'll be okay, Tomura knows what he's doing. Before she knows it, she's standing next to Shigaraki, shaking.

She won't cry, she won't cry.

"What a coincidence," Doctor says. She can't see him because he's a dark shape against the light, even though he can see her. It's unfair. "She's just like you, Shigaraki Tomura. She has the mutation for a rare variant quirk too."

Eri doesn't understand what those words mean, but it's true that she and Shigaraki both have white hair and red eyes. When she saw him for the first time without the hand on his face, she was so surprised. She had never met someone who looked like her, and knowing she wasn't the only one who was strange like that made her feel calmer.

Shigaraki stays silent. He is as still as a statue. Eri looks up. His face is even blanker than usual.

Then Doctor says: "A gang of criminal trash is no place for a young girl. Leave her with me, Shigaraki. I can take care of her."

A few shouts, and talking, popping up behind them. Immediately she goes to hug Shigaraki's legs, as hard as she can. Eri has never touched Shigaraki before, not even a poke - he doesn't seem like the type of person that would allow that. Right now, though, she doesn't care. She doesn't like Doctor, she doesn't want to live with him, she won't go, she won't go, she won't-

"No."

Loud and clear. That's Shigaraki's voice. Eri hugs his legs even tighter.

"No?" Doctor sounds surprised. More importantly, he doesn't sound angry.

"She's a comrade," Shigaraki says, and his words are sharp and final. "She's part of my team."

"So you'll bring her into the battlefield? You'll risk her life as you go terrorizing the country?"

"She's been a member of my League for a month now." Shigaraki shifts, but he doesn't try to kick her away. Eri remains where she is. "Eri has her uses."

"Ho ho ho!" Doctor laughs again. "Well, it's her death."

That's a thing she doesn't really understand - death. From what she's told, it sounds like she's died again and again. It sounds like her everyday life living with Overhaul. But she's come back from death, every time. She's left it. She's here now, isn't she? Eri won't die, not anymore. Not with the League here with her.

Shigaraki moves, and Eri lets go this time. Someone picks her up - green hands, it's Spinner - and passes her to Twice, who walks over to a giant cable on the ground and sits her on it. He says, "Good job, Eri," giving her a thumbs up. "Now keep quiet, you little brat," his other voice says, and then he turns back to listen to Shigaraki and Doctor talk.

Around her, monsters float in tanks, bubbles swirling around them. It's chilly here, and her seat is too hard. But Doctor is far away again. And Twice is in front of her, and so is Mister, and Himiko and Spinner and Dabi. And Shigaraki, ahead of everyone, the leader that he is, the leader of the League of Villains- he said Eri is a member now. He said Eri is part of the team. He called her a comrade.

This place is still too familiar, and she still doesn't like Doctor, and she still hopes they will leave as soon as possible...

But Eri is brave. She isn't scared anymore.

* * *

Budding Villain!Eri; Shigaraki would've taken Eri in, I'm sure of it.


	2. Scene Two: Learning

**Learning**

* * *

「エリ」- Eri.

That's her name, in just five strokes. Four lines and a curve. Eri knows it by heart.

There are other words she knows, like red (あか) and blue (あおい), and sky (そら) and water (みず). It's fun, learning to read, learning to write. Back where she used to be, she never got to learn anything. She hadn't wanted to either.

Now, Eri has a workbook and she has three pencils and a pink bunny eraser, and she learns a lot, as much as she can, everyday.

It's her new routine. She wakes up and eats breakfast. Sometimes a League member or two is there at the camp, but often she's by herself. After she cleans up, she puts on her coat and gloves, she puts on her hat and fuzzy earmuffs. She sits down on a rock, and with the workbook on her lap, Eri gets to work.

More words she knows: 「テント」tent; 「かたな」sword; 「ばけもの」monster; 「おう」king. These aren't in her workbook, not yet maybe, but she has learned them anyways.

Mister is usually the one who checks her work. He tells her her handwriting is horrible, but Eri doesn't mind. Mister doesn't sound mean about it, and she's slowly getting better, her characters smoother, rounder. He's the most helpful besides, showing her what she got wrong and answering the questions she has, though she tries not to have too many.

Himiko checks too fast and gets bored quickly, but she does show Eri how to write words like cute (かわいい) and friend (ともだち). Twice wants to help, but his answers confuse her. Spinner is focused on his swords and thoughts, so Eri doesn't bother him. He does sharpen her pencils when they break or turn dull; with a knife, he scrapes the tip until it's as pointy as his blade, while Eri watches amazed.

Shigaraki is the only one who hasn't checked, too busy fighting Machia, too busy to even sleep or eat.

Shigaraki still hasn't won, but he says he's getting closer and closer to beating Machia, he's sure of it. Eri hopes that's true. Shigaraki has been happier lately, his eyes are bright and his smiles are frequent; when he finally wins, he'll be the happiest person Eri has ever seen.  
Which gives her an idea.

* * *

"What?"

Spinner is frowning at her. The way his cap makes a shadow over his face and causes him to look meaner only increases Eri's nervousness.

Still, she is in stance, steady on two legs, and she holds up the notepad.

Eri asks again. "Can we... buy this?"

Spinner takes the notepad from her and gives it a look over, twisting his hand left and right, making the book flap around.

"No," he says. "You don't need this. If you wanna draw, draw in that schoolbook you got."

Then he starts to walk away, taking the notebook with him. Eri follows, scrambling to grab a hold of his jacket. Spinner tries to jerk away, but her grip is tight.

He frowns at her again; says: "We're not wasting any more money."

It makes Eri flinch, because she knows she's been doing that. Everything she has, her clothes and book and the small tent she sleeps in, the League got for her. She's still being trouble.

That's why, though.

Eri says: "It's for Shigaraki."

Spinner stops trying to pull away from her.

"I wanna write a letter." The stuffy air around them makes her feel like there's a heavy weight on her, making her shake, wanting to collapse into herself. But this is important. Eri keeps talking. "I wanna say congratulations when he beats Machia."

「おめでとう」She knows the characters for it now. She can write it.

And Eri will write a thank you letter too. And she'll write out Shigaraki's name (しがらき), to show him she knows how now, that the book he told Spinner to get for her didn't go to waste. _We don't want her to be a dumbass_, Shigaraki had said.

Spinner makes a clicking noise with his tongue and sighs. He looks at her, then looks at the notepad.

"Fine," he says, grumbling the word. He drops the book into the shopping basket, then roll his eyes when Eri immediately goes to grab it. She's so happy she almost forgets to thank him.

After holding the notepad out to look at it, just to make sure it's the one, there in her hands, Eri hugs it to her chest like a treasure. It's really thin compared to her thick workbook. The pages inside are plain white with small black skulls dancing around the edge of the paper. A little scary for Eri, which means it's right for Shigaraki.

She doesn't know if her leader will like it. Maybe not. She hopes he will.

Soon enough, Eri thinks. When Shigaraki wins, she'll be able to find out soon enough.


	3. Scene Three: King

**King**

* * *

"My deepest, most sincerest apologies." The Army woman is bowing, lower and lower and lower. "I tried— The little Miss wouldn't— I am unworthy—"

Mister shuts the door, shuts out the woman and her babbling words. Then he lightly shoves Eri away from him, making her release her fisted grip on his coat.

"Goodness," he says, pushing his new smiling-mask up and showing his still-masked face. "These Liberation Army types are pathetic."

"I'm sorry." Eri looks down at the ground. She has her new shoes on, the soft pink ones with buckles. They're really pretty, and she really likes them, and she really wishes she didn't.

"Whatever are you apologizing for, child?" Mister says. He starts walking, and Eri follows. "You heard that woman. She's unworthy, she says. If that's how it is, of course she couldn't handle you."

Mister has a new arm now. No longer does his left sleeve drift around as he moves.

They walk through the League's royal suite, their home for now. It's huge and fancy and warm. The rug Eri is walking on feels almost bouncy. There are crystals hanging from the ceiling.

_Fit for a king_, Dabi had said. _How nice._

"Spinner." Mister stops suddenly, and Eri almost bumps into him. She looks up.

Spinner is leaning against the wall of the hallway they are in, dressed in his fighting clothes, arms crossed. He's right next to a door - Eri recognizes it as the door of Shigaraki's room.

Mister says, "Ever the faithful guard for our dear leader, aren't you," and Spinner scowls, replying, "He's sleeping. Just makin' sure no one bothers him."

Then Spinner sees Eri, and Mister tells him, "The little imp chased away another babysitter." Eri feels her cheeks heat up.

"S'better that she's not around those freaks anyways," Spinner says. "They'll try to cult indoctrinate her or something."

"We certainly don't want that," Mister says. "So I'm handing her over to you to watch."

"Me?" Spinner stands up straight. "You got her already."

"Oh, but I have personal affairs to attend to. You seem free, though..."

Eri knows when she's not wanted. She slips away.

It's so bright, the hallway she's in. The crystals on the ceiling shines and sparkles, lighting up every corner, chasing away every shadow. Wandering aimlessly, Eri passes a large mirror, and pauses to look at herself. She's in a red dress, which the Army lady said would match her eyes. Her hair is neat and braided. Her horn has grown bigger.

Eri misses her too-big, puffy camo coat that the League had brought her when they first had to live in the mountain, and the wool hat that covered her messy hair and horn.

She misses the coolness of the outside air, the way her breath came out as clouds of mist and she'd pretend she's smoking like Twice. She misses the broken ground of the many hideouts they stayed in, where she made a game out of hopping around, trying to not touch one surface or another.

She just _misses_. Everything, all of it.

Fit for a king, this new home, with its many hallways and bowing people and clean, shiny everything.

Overhaul wanted to be a king, too.

Eri turns, and runs away from mirror-Eri.

* * *

Shigaraki finds her.

"Brat," he says. He's still bandaged up like a mummy. Bandaged up like she used to be bandaged up. Worse.

"Get out of there," Shigaraki says, and Eri crawls out from her spot behind a potted plant. She stays sitting on the ground, and hugs her knees to her chest.

It takes all her power to not let apologies rush out of her. Shigaraki doesn't like sorrys. And so she can't say sorry for saying sorry so much. Better to keep quiet and stare. Shigaraki doesn't mind that - he does the same thing.

His red eyes shine out from underneath the white of his hair, the white of the bandages. They are stone still and sharp like knives.

Eri says, "I don't want you to be king."

Shigaraki snorts. "What the hell?"

"I don't like it here," Eri says too, because Shigaraki would understand. He doesn't like a lot of things, he says he'll destroy everything he doesn't like. Eri doesn't think she wants to destroy this place, but she does want it gone. She wants to go back to before.

Somewhere inside of her, with each beat of her heart, in time with each throb of her horn, she feels like she could do that. She knows she could, somehow.

She never knows what to do with the feeling.

Shigaraki leans on his cane. "Don't be such a wimp," he says.

"Suddenly you're scared?" Shigaraki asks. "Just cuz we leveled up?"

Eri squeezes herself tighter into a ball, but she keeps eye contact with Shigaraki. Red to red.

There was once when seeing Shigaraki made her want to hide. The hands seemed worse than the beaks, and he had so many more than just the two Overhaul had.

But she hasn't done that in a long time. Just now it was Shigaraki who found her when she was hiding. Just now Eri wants her eyes to be like his. Stone-still and sharp like knives. Strong and ready.

As if he heard her unspoken answer, Shigaraki tilts his head. "It's still all the same crap."

Eri finally looks away from him. She glances at his feet, where he's wearing those red sneakers.

Leveled up, Shigaraki says. Just that - he's still the same.

And so is she.

Eri uncurls herself, stretching out her legs, standing up.

"I'm not a wimp," she declares, loud and firm.

"Yeah, okay," Shigaraki says, and his mouth twitches into what Eri thinks is a tiny grin.

"I want a camo coat again," she says.

Shigaraki replies, "So go tell one of those Liberation Army lackeys. They'll get it for you."

And her leader also says, "You're liberated now." This time, Shigaraki does grin, showing his teeth, making his cracked lips crack more. "Do whatever you want."

He said that, and this is why Eri tackles Shigaraki's leg - gently, and the one that isn't hurt - for a very short hug.

Then she runs, down, down the hallways, past the mirror from earlier, past Spinner and Mister, and out the door of their royal suite. She's going to get a camo coat again, too-big and puffy, and she'll get a hat too, and gloves and fuzzy earmuffs.

Whatever she wants. The new king says so. And Eri, too, will be new and the same, whatever she wants to be.

* * *

After the battle in Deika City.

And here we have part of "(Villain) Eri: Origins"! The seed of villainy has now been planted.


	4. Scene Four: A Report

A Report

* * *

In September, during the incident with the yakuza group Shie Hassaikai, a child had been reported missing:

Eri, family name unknown; female; somewhere between the ages of 5 and 7; quirk unregistered, alleged to be 'Rewind' - the ability to restore a living being's body back to a previous state.

The child was believed to have been the victim of human experimentation carried out by the Shie Hassaikai's wakagashira, Chisaki Kai (Villain name: Overhaul). Thus she became the objective of a rescue mission carried out by the Nighteye Agency, in cooperation with a few other Hero agencies and the local police. The Shie Hassaikai compound was raided.

During the raid, confrontation with Chisaki led to battle, and in midst of the chaos, the child disappeared. It is unlikely Eri had been killed during the fight - excavation of the crime scene turned up no remains. In statements by Hero Trainees Togata Mirio and Midoriya Izuku, who had participated in the battle, both said they did not see Eri get injured or killed. In interrogation, Chisaki claimed to not have used his quirk on the child at any point during the battle.

Eyewitnesses reported seeing members of the League of Villains (Toga Himiko; Bubaigawara Jin, Villain name: Twice; Sako Atsuhiro, Villain name: Mr. Compress) at the time of the incident. Heroes and police believe the League to have abducted the child. Their motive is unknown, though it's speculated the League had been in a feud with the Shie Hassaikai; the abduction may have been connected. It's also speculated that the League could be intending to continue experimentation on the child.

About an hour after the incident at the Shie Hassaikai compound, on the highway route to the Takodana villain hospital, the League of Villains ambushed the criminal-transport convoy of Chisaki, stealing key evidence. Survivors, including Chisaki himself, state that they did not see Eri at the scene.

A manhunt had immediately been dispatched following the incident, and the nationwide search continued to be carried out for weeks afterwards. There had been only one lead: the capture of League of Villain member 'Kurogiri' shortly after the highway attack. However, interrogation of the villain yielded no answer or information.

The search was ultimately unsuccessful: there was no trace of the League of Villains or Eri. About two months later, mid-November, the search was called off.

Based on statistics, the outcome is grim. In nonfamily abductions of children, 20% are not found alive. 75% of these children are dead within three hours of the abduction, and in 90% of the cases the child was dead within 24 hours. Another 20% of nonfamily abductions result in the child being sold and trafficked, particularly if the child has a coveted quirk.

Given the League of Villains' history of violent and deadly terrorism, often committed specifically against children (though, it had been noted, the previous targets had been teenagers); as well as their engagement in illegal bioengineering to create the bioweapons "Noumu", the possibility of the child, Eri, having expired is high.

Currently, as of December, Eri's status is unknown.

* * *

A look from the Hero (and normal society)'s side of the story. We readers know (and love) the League, but to the average person, they must seem depraved and terrifying.

Statistics about nonfamily abduction is mostly true - I rounded up the numbers - though based in the US. I made up the statistic about quirk trafficking, but irl human trafficking is very much real.


End file.
